


Kisses

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic about the different types of kisses Shizuo and Vorona have had throughout their relationship. Based off of this post: http://basedkenma.tumblr.com/post/113711332163/types-of-kisses-and-their-meaning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time Shizuo had kissed her was on the forehead.  
  
They had been sitting down on some stairs one day after work near Ikebukuro’s park. It had seemed to be a spot Shizuo was fond of as they had sat there together many a day to speak of everything and nothing at all. Thinking back on that particular evening now, Vorona couldn’t even remember what it was they had been talking about. Probably about some sweets they had had earlier or some trivial thing they were watching people do at the park across from them. But what she could remember was turning to look at Shizuo as he laughed beside her and the way his whole body had shaken slightly, a grin stretching across his lips as his blue hued lenses glinted in the setting sun, before he was suddenly reaching out to her. The blonde female had felt her own violet eyes widen as his hand touched her head and before she could realize what was happening he was already pulling away again, leaving only the sensation of his lips to linger upon her forehead.  
  
What face had she been making at that time?  
  
What had his own looked like?  
  
For someone who prided herself on her memory she couldn’t recall anything from that day.  
  
Nothing save for the way her whole body had felt warm - as though the sun itself had kissed her.

The second time he had kissed her had been just as spur of the moment.

Vorona had ran on ahead of both him and Tom the moment she had realized the client they were after was armed. Both of her coworkers had been yelling at her to stop but she had barely heard them as adrenaline and a lust for violence distracted her from everything else. When it was all over the girl couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. After all, the man had hardly been trained with the firearm. Gaining the advantage over him had taken no time at all and she had come out of the affair completely unscathed. However, when Shizuo and Tom finally caught up to them, there was no forgetting the looks of worry on both their faces. Vorona had tried to explain how something like this was a trivial encounter but still Shizuo seemed displeased until, finally, once Tom had turned away from them to search the client for money he was bending down towards her. Remembering the forehead kiss, Vorona wasn’t caught as much off guard this time but it was still surprising when she felt his lips pressing against her closed eyelids this time. When she opened her own eyes again it was just in time to see the look of relief reflected in Shizuo’s own eyes before he was stepping back again. Blue sunglasses hiding his gaze, Shizuo had turned from Vorona then to help Tom turn the unconscious body over and they all moved on as though nothing of significance had occured.

This time she had known her expression was one of confusion.

This time, instead of feeling warm like the sun, Vorona had felt something else.

If she could describe it she would probably say her heart had sank a little even if, physically, such a phenomenon was impossible. But there was no other way to elaborate on the feeling of guilt that had lingered in her chest.

While she had known kisses could make someone feel happy, she had never known they were capable of sadness as well.

Luckily, for her at least, the third time he had kissed her fell upon the former type of emotion.

Due to work stress it had been recommended by a doctor that Tom take a few days off to rest. Because of that Shizuo and Vorona, as his bodyguards, were forced to take time off as well. Although it had been only three days, it was the longest amount of time she had gone without seeing neither Tom nor Shizuo. Even when they had a day off due to holidays or a lack of client’s to collect from, she’d still see one or the other around Ikebukuro taking care of their own personal errands. But this time she saw neither as Tom stayed in to rest and somehow she and Shizuo just seemed to never cross paths. Deciding not to waste the days though, Vorona had spent her time honing her own baking skills. It had been something she had picked up trying to learn ever since she had came to Japan. Although knowledgable in the different recipes it was another matter entirely to be able to bake a good cake, after all.

When she finally came back to work three days later the blonde female had brought a cake with her for the staff to share as a ‘welcome back’ gift for Tom. Seeing the cake Shizuo’s face had lit up like a childs and before she could even put it down he was bending down to lightly kiss her upon her cheek.

“Oi, I didn’t know you could bake, Vorona.”

Although his sentence had been a simple one Vorona had found her head tilting in a slight confusion at it.

Somehow, rather than what she had heard, it felt more like he was saying ‘I’m glad to see you again, especially like this!’

The thought made her smile as she turned from Shizuo and promptly told her senpai that he couldn’t have a piece until Tanaka-senpai did, a declaration that made him groan audibly even as he followed happily after her.

The fourth and fifth kiss had occurred one right after the other and they were somewhat embarrassing to think about now.

The two had been alone and Vorona had noticed for some time that Shizuo had been staring at her lips while they talked. But she hadn’t thought anything of it at the time until all too suddenly the blond was leaning forward.

The kiss had been brief.

Innocent.

Almost as though it was just a compulsion that he had lacked the self control to resist. In exchange, Vorona had frozen - her eyes just as wide as they had been after their first kiss - even as the familiar warmth began to spread through her body. Noticing her reaction Shizuo had promptly apologized, looking suitably subdued and worried as if recognizing he had done something completely wrong by not asking her before he had done such a thing. However, just as he had started rubbing his neck anxiously she was reaching up to touch her lips with an almost fascinated expression upon her otherwise emotionless face.

Without realizing it herself an emotion had begun to swell within her and not even a second later she was pushing forward as well to kiss him again. Although neither of them really knew what they were doing it took quite some time after that for them to break apart. Both were panting, red faced, and looking very much as though they had just experienced the greatest happiness that either of them could ever ask for. Although neither of them could put in words the way they were feeling as the two started to laugh in embarrassment at their own behavior, they were at least assured that their kisses could do the job for them.

Which was probably why, from then on, Vorona lost count of how many times they had kissed.

Not that it really mattered since she could take as many as she wanted for the rest of their lives after that.

And, luckily for her again, Shizuo was the type that liked to give them anywhere and everywhere he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write so much for these two but somehow this was the first thing I ever finished because I JUST WANT THEM TO KISS ALL THE TIME. Also I'm terrible at remembering to post my fics over here I'm sorry.


End file.
